charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Courtship of Wyatt's Father
The Courtship of Wyatt's Father is 16th episode of the sixth season and the 127th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Gideon wants to get Leo out of his way, and hires a Darklighter to kill him. Gideon creates a Portal to the Ghostly Plane for Damien, the hired Darklighter, so he can kill Leo there. However, Piper is accidentally sent through the Portal as well. While Phoebe and Paige try to save them, Chris is running out of time: he needs to be conceived soon, or he'll cease to exist. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes Spells To Contact a Sister's Spirit :Sister spirit, we call to thee. :Cross on over so we may see. Potions * Darklighter Potion: A potion was used throughout the episode to vanquish a Darklighter. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo, Paige and Gideon. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up the Darklighter, but she blew up pieces of the stairs instead. She later blew up several Darklighters. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Darklighters. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate Damien's Darklighter arrow. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Sara to telekinetically put books back into the bookcase at Magic School. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to make himself invisible. *'Portal Creation:' Gideon created a portal to send Leo and Damien to the Ghostly Plane. *'Empathy:' In combination with their sisterly bond, Phoebe was able to feel Piper's presence. *'Intangibility:' Chris became intangible as he ceased to exist. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Clarence. 6x16P1.png|Chris orbing in. 6x16P2.png|Piper blows up a piece of the stairs. 6x16P3.png|Damien black orbing out. 6x16P4.png|Damien black orbing in. 6x16P5.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P6.png|Damien's Darklighter arrow is orbed back at him by Paige. 6x16P7.png|Leo orbing in. 6x16P8.png|Damien black orbing out. 6x16P9.png|Sara telekinetically moves a book back into the bookcase at Magic School. 6x16P10.png|Another book is telekinetically put back into the bookcase at Magic School by Sara. 6x16P11.png|Another book is telekinetically put back into the bookcase at Magic School by Sara. 6x16P12.png|Gideon becomes visible as Sara flings another book back into the bookcase. 6x16P13.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P14.png|A Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P15.png|Piper blows the Darklighter up. 6x16P16.png|A Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P17.png|Another Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P18.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x16P19.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x16P20.png|Another Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P21.png|The Darklighter orbing out. 6x16P22.png|Damien black orbing in. 6x16P23.png|Piper blows up Damien. 6x16P24.png|Paige orbing in. 6x16P25.png|Phoebe feels Piper's pain in the hospital. 6x16P26.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x16P27.png|Chris' arm is intangible, as he ceases to exist. 6x16P28.png|Chris has become completely intangible, as he ceases to exist. 6x16P29.png|The Head Darklighter black orbing in. 6x16P30.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Leo. 6x16P31.png|Gideon orbing in. 6x16P32.png|Leo orbing out. 6x16P33.png|Clarence dark wisping out. Artifacts * Book of Shadows -''' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. * 'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighter to kill Whitelighter. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. * 'Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask -' A page in a magic school book that help Phoebe and Paige open a portal in order to retrieve Leo and Piper. 6x16-Book.jpg 6x16-Arrow.jpg 6x16-Portals.jpg Notes and Trivia * The title refers to the television series and movie entitled "The Courtship of Eddie's Father". * Due to scheduling conflicts, Simon Templeman was unavailable to reprise his role of the Angel of Death, resulting in Lou Beatty Jr. portraying the part. However, there is only one Angel of Death. * The WB used the promo title "Midnight Rendezvous". * Paige returns to being a brunette for the first time since Witch Way Now? * This is the first time since season four's finale Witch Way Now?, that all three Charmed sisters are brunettes and will share this hair color until Forever Charmed. * Gideon orbs blue in this episode, other times he has orbed purple. * In this episode, Piper finds out that Chris is her son. * Piper and Leo celebrate Wyatt's first birthday in this episode. * Leo mentions that elders aren't allowed to drink, however, he shared a beer with Chris in the episode, Soul Survivor. Although this could be because Leo has been shown to break the rules on occasion. * Chris is conceived in this episode. * In this episode, it is revealed that Gideon is the future threat that turns Wyatt evil (not his intention), not a demon, as Chris has always thought. * Paige and Phoebe mention highly successful talk show hosts, Jerry Springer and Oprah. * Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant during most of season 6. When she is handing out party favors to the departing guests, she has the bag in front of her stomach and when she moves it to the side, it's obvious she is very pregnant. * The Magic School entry that Gideon shows Phoebe and Paige has the title "Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask" which is a reference to the 1972 Woody Allen's film "Every Thing You Always Wanted to Know About Sex * But Were Afraid to Ask" * This episode scored 5.0 million viewers. * Piper loses her powers for the fifteenth time in this episode. Glitches * Although, Chris was transparent, his shadow still appeared on the wall. * When Paige is talking to both Piper and Leo, her hair is curly at the back, however, when she walks into the kitchen with Phoebe, her hair is extremely straight. * After the Dark Lighter attacks, Phoebe uses a dropper to get a sample of his blood to scry with. When she sits down, the blood is still in the dropper, but the next frame we see her in, she's still sitting, yet the dropper is empty. Gallery Screencaps 6x16-GhostlyPlane.jpg 6x16-Damien.jpg 6x16-LeoLooksChris.jpg 6x16-LeoShot.jpg 6x16-Bridge.jpg 6x16-PiperPlane.jpg 6x16-Charts.jpg 6x16-Blood.jpg 6x16-LeoPiperWyatt.jpg 6x16-Manor.jpg 6x16-Darklighter.jpg 6x16-MagicSchoolBook.jpg ChrisCelebrate.gif Promotional Charmed Promo season 6 ep. 16 - Midnight Rendez-Vous.jpg Episode Stills CH616-003.jpg CH616-004.jpg 01474.jpg 02fgfgfg.jpg 05jhjhjhjh.jpg 06546.jpg International Titles *'French: '''L'enfant de minuit ''(The midnight child) *'''Russian: Na yedine s otsom'' Wyatta (Alone With Wyatt's Father)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' El noviazgo del padre de Wyatt *'Spanish (Latin America):' El cortejo del padre de Wyatt *'German:' Piper und Leo (Piper and Leo) Category:Templates Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Pages needing attention